


Mind Your Own

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Series: Help Not Wanted [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cole (Dragon Age) Talks A Lot, hes trying, sometimes he tries to help on a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: Cole tries to help the Inquisitor once again. However he adds to the tension rather than takes.





	Mind Your Own

Hurrying up the stairs Lanaris smiled as they looked upon Cole sitting with his head in a book. It wasn't an unusual occurence after all Cassandra had seemingly got the boy into reading. Quietly Lanaris sat next to Cole on the ground and stayed silent until he spoke.

"Strange... The boy under the stairs.. He was hurt, still.. hurts.. But I don't feel it like I feel real peoples' pain..." His face contorted into one that didn't understand. Lanaris chuckled at Cole, who looked at them. "I made you laugh, this is... this is good. Positive feelings, happy when I am with you.. You like my presence Inquisitor?"

Lanaris nodded tilting their head slightly. "You're a very special person to me Cole, I believe you have your own way of making me smile." They turned their head to the stairs that they had climbed up. "Different to maybe Bull, or Sera's way. Different to Varric or Dorian, Cassandra or Leliana or Josephine.. anyone. You have.."

"Uniqueness." Cole finished, staring at them with his pale eyes. "Solas.. he.. he told me that I am unique, yet I don't think I am the only one."

"That's right." They looked to Cole again, with a comforted face. "We are all different, special in our own way, I think."

"You're happy."

"Hmm?"

"Lately, you.. glow." Cole smiled slightly having said that, sincerity filled the air as he spoke. "When I am next to you, I feel your happiness, when you are out on a mission with anyone in... your circle.." He closed his eyes and his smile grew wider. "You seem at peace, happy about our place in your life."

Lanaris smiled at themself, growing a little teary eyed. "So you have noticed, here I thought I was good at masking it."

"But why does it leave?" Cole asked. His piercing stare grabbing Lanaris' attention. Sometimes he could really spook them when he was sudden. They furrowed their eyebrows trying to think of an answer, Cole stared right through them. "Nothing, it doesn't last forever, thoughts that hurt, plague, burn, Cole you're doing it again-" Cole stopped when he heard himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Cole, for a moment, please read." Lanaris didn't look at him, still they tried to fill their head with thoughts to quick for Cole to hear.

"But I want to help."

"Sometimes you can't Cole. Sometimes it's good to pretend that it's okay for a while." They tried to smile at him again. "What's important is that surrounding myself with you or any of the others.. that helps."

Cole nodded in understanding, doing his best to ignore Lanaris' flurry of thoughts he went back to reading, hoping to himself that reading will help too. Somehow.


End file.
